


Pull Me Closer

by warriorwoman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Clexa, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you fall in love with your teacher?<br/>What do you do when you fall in love with your student, who has PTSD?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. If they did, Lexa sure as hell wouldn't have died, and I'd have them have Clexa babies;)  
> ATTENTION: all characters are over the age of eighteen. If you don't like the idea of teacher/student relationships, please don't read this.

"Hey! Lexa! Wait up!"

Lexa sighed. She didn't have time to talk to another clueless colleague. But she did stop in the hallway, gripping the stack of papers she was holding a little tighter.

"Yes, Mr. Furr?" Lexa turned to him, a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, please! Call me Matt!" The sweaty teacher replied.

Lexa exhaled slowly trying to not let her impatience show. "Matt. What do you need?"

Matt put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Could I use your test for my students?"

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow at this. Lexa, or Miss Woods known to the students, was known to have the most grueling tests. "It may be a _challenge_ for your students."

Mr. Furr's face began to turn red. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. No disrespect. I would just like them to see how easy they have it in my class." He cleared his throat and took his hands off his knees. Standing straight up, he was still a very short man.

Lexi just shook her head at his cluelessness. "Very well. I will have a cadet send them to you."

Matt was in the process of wiping the sparkling sweat from his forehead. "Oh thank you very much! I owe you one!"

"Uh, it's all right. Just call it a favor." She then began to walk away, her hand moving up to her hair to release the tight braid . Before she could, Mr. Furr called out again.

"Oh! Hold on! I remember something!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yes?"

"I heard there's a new girl coming!"

She was surprised by this. Not was it three months into the school year, but the school was also in a very small town. They rarely got new students. However, the few times they did, it was usually when a doctor got transferred to the town's small hospital. The doctors enrolled their kids at the school. The kids were either very snotty or very cocky.

"Thank you for telling me. Do you know when she will arrive?" Lexa asked trying not to show too much curiosity.

Matt scrunched up his face, thinking. "Yes! Principle Anchor said the girl should be here tomorrow!" Matt then swung his head around, making sure no one was listing to them. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "They said they don't want to tell anyone until tomorrow because apparently she moved to get away from the media." He squinted his eyes. "Something big happened, I suppose."

Lexa nodded. "Thank you, again." She noticed a few students starting to arrive at their lockers. "I better start preparing for class."

Matt nodded and thanked her again for letting him use the tests.

Lexa made her way down the hallway. She smiled, greeted, and nodded to the teachers she saw.

"Alexandria!" Bellamy Blake yelled. He smirked when she glared at him. Lexa kept walking to her classroom, and to her displeasure, so did Bellamy. Not only that, but he also began to talk to her.

"So. I was thinking."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "That must've been very difficult for you, Blake."

The brunette reached her door, and unlocked it. She quickly shut it in Bellamy's face before he could tell her what he was thinking.

"Have a great day, Lexa! Enjoy sweaty kids in your class today, they're running the 12 minute!" Blake yelled through the door separating them.

Lexa walked over to her desk and plopped down the folders she was holding. It had already been a long morning, and she still hadn't even had a class yet.

Lexa Woods taught four classes of pre-calculus. She taught one class of calculus, and supervised a study hall. Most of the time, she ended up helping Mr. Furr's students with their math in that study hall.

Lexi sighed. It was going to be a boring day.

* * *

Clarke pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She looked in the mirror for a few minutes and watched as tears started rolling down her face. Her eyes shut.

Arms wrapped around her, and lips gently pressed down on her hair.

"Oh, sweetie." Her mother whispered. "I love you." Abby held her daughter until the she stopped crying.

"When do I start school?" Clarke asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I told them tomorrow, but truly, it's whenever you feel like your ready."

"I can start tomorrow." Clarke got up from the chair facing her mirror, and plopped down on her bed.

Abby knew the look on her daughter's face. "I'll let you have some time to yourself. If you need me, I'm going to be unpacking the rest of the kitchen boxes."

Clarke nodded. She pulled her knees to her chest and grabbed her sketchbook.

Her mom stood in the doorway for a while. "I love you, honey."

Clarke looked at her mom and gave her a smile. "I love you too."

Abby was about to walk away before she heard Clarke call out for her.

"Mom? Is dad coming home tonight?" Clarke asked in a small voice.

Abby tilted her head with a sad smile. "I doubt it."

Clarke just nodded. "Okay. Shut the door please."

Her mom complied as she made her way to start on the boxes. Clarke watched the door shut, and another wave of tears came.

Clarke didn't want to think about what had happened. She tried to block it out, but the flashbacks still came.

_"Clarke! Loosen up! You gotta party!" Wells Jaha yelled over the loud music._

_"Fuck off Wells!" Clarke yelled, rolling her eyes, but a small smile made its way onto her face. The party was the last one before school started. Clarke was going to be a senior. She was so excited for it to start._

_Clarke started picking at her jeans. She really didn't want to come to the party, but Wells begged her._

_Clarke decided to go refill her cup. As she made her way over to the table, a boy with shaggy hair followed her. She threw away her cup, then looked at the drink options. She decided to have a beer._

_"Going for the alcohol already, huh?" She heard a voice ask._

_Clarke turned around, a bit startled._

_The boy stuck out his hand. "Finn Collins."_

_Clarke relaxed. She had heard of Finn. He was a harmless playboy._

_Clarke grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Well, beer girl, do I get a name?" Finn teased._

_"Nope." Clarke smirked and walked away after popping the top off her drink._

Clarke snapped back from the flashback when her sketchbook fell to the wooden floor.

Clarke tenderly picked it up. It was opened to a page, and when she saw the drawing of a boy with shaggy hair kissing the cheek of a girl that resembled Clarke, the tears came harder.

* * *

"Miss Woods? Do you need me to whack my brother?" Octavia Blake asked, feigning innocence.

Lexa rolled her eyes, and a smile pulled at her lips. "That would be great, Octavia."

The day had been pretty boring. Luckily, she had Octavia in her last class. It was a really fun period, even for a math class.

Octavia sat on Lexa's desk. "Can you come to my soccer game tonight?"

Lexa quirked up an eyebrow. "Maybe." She watched as Octavia's face fell a little. "How about this. You go finish the project with Raven, and I'll go your game."

The girl grinned. "Thanks, Miss Woods!" She hopped off the desk and maneuvered past the other kids. Lexa watched as Octavia gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. Raven blushed and pulled in the taller girl for a side hug. The two had been dating since the beginning of the school year.

Lexa looked away from the girls and sighed. Her eyes moved around the room. The walls were so _boring_. Lexa decided to talk to the art teacher, Sammie, as soon as she could. Her students could paint something. Hopefully then, Lexa's eyes wouldn't glaze over when she looked at her room.

The bell rang, breaking up her thoughts. "Have a good evening, class."  She stood up and watched the kids file out of the room.

"See you at my game, Miss Woods!" Octavia yelled, pulling Raven out the door.

The teacher closed the door, leaning against it. She sighed.

"I better start on those projects." She muttered to herself.

Their projects were on the unit circle. Lexa was impressed with the amount of effort her students put in to them.

After about three hours of grading, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Principle Anchor. What can I do for you?" Lexa asked, green eyes coming up to meet the Principal's brown ones.

"Lexa, we have know each other for quite some time now. Please call me Andrea." The principal sat down on a chair facing Lexa.

Lexa nodded with a small smile. "Andrea. What can I do for you?"

The principal's smile fell quickly, remembering why she was in Lexa's room. "You're getting a new student in your class tomorrow."

Lexa nodded. "So I heard."

Andrea cocked an eyebrow. "Matt told you, didn't he?"

"Quite willingly. I'm guessing most of the school knows by now." Lexa often wondered why Matt hadn't been fired yet.

"Well, the girl's name is Clarke Griffin." Andrea took a breath before continuing. "She has had a very rough year. I would like you to help her transition to this school be nice."

"Of course." Lexa replied. "Why me, though? Why not another teacher?" Lexa wasn't known to be the nicest, understanding, or sympathetic. She was simply a teacher who sometimes went to watch a few of her student's games.

Principal Anchor had a small smile on her face. "She's in three of your classes." Lexa was about to say that that's not possible, but the principal continued. "She is in a calculus class, and your study hall. Clarke has enough credits to already graduate, but she wishes to finish her senior year. Part of the whole high school experience. She is very smart, and offered to help you in one your pre-calculus classes."

There was a minute pause. "Wow." Lexa finally breathed out. "That's a lot to take in."

Andrea laughed. "Yes it is. But I have the utmost faith in you. Make sure she is okay, and doesn't burn out from exhaustion. The kiddo needs support and enough rest."

"What happened to this, Clarke girl?" Lexa's curiosity asked for her.

Andrea broke eye contact, finding the wall more interesting. "Unfortunately, I can't say. It's something she needs to share with you. I just ask that you be patient with her, and don't push her."

Lexa nodded and stood up. Principle Anchor knew her cue to leave, and did so.

"Would you like me to close it or..." Andrea gestured to the door.

"Oh, leave it. I'm going to the girl's soccer game. I'll just get there early."

The principal nodded and walked towards the office.

Lexa watched her until she took a turn, and could no longer be seen. The teacher sighed and grabbed her purse from under her desk. She turned off the lights and left the room. The janitors were already making their rounds, so there was no need to lock the door.

The reminder on her phone went off, and Lexa changed the direction she was going. She had to get her walls painted.

***

"Abby!" The art teacher ran up to the doctor, pulling her into a hug.

"Down, Sammie!" Abby laughed, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

Clarke used to be on the same soccer team as Sammie's niece, Raven. Abby had met the art teacher at the many games and practices. The two had grown very close until Sammie and Raven moved away. It was Sammie's idea for them to move from California to this small town in Florida.

Sammie pulled away and held Abby's hands. "I'm so glad you decided to come here. Raven has been so excited to see you both!" The redhead dropped her voice to a whisper. "How has Clarke been?"

Abby's smile turned into a grimace. "I hope she'll get better." There was a brief pause before the doctor spoke up again. "That's actually why I'm here."

"Oh! Anything I can do to help her!" Sammie smiled and squeezed Abby's hands.

Abby's lips turned up a bit. "You know how Clarke loves art?" Sammie nodded. "Well, since she's going to be in this school, I would really like it if you could give her a project to work on. To take her mind off of things?"

Sammie grinned and pulled Abby in for another hug. "It would be my pleasure!"

A cough from the door pulled them apart.  "Hi. Sorry to interrupt." Lexa stood awkwardly. Her hands clasped together, and eyes downcast.

"Not a problem. We were just done discussing anyway." Abby started to gather the art supplies that Sammie was throwing into a bin. She was giving them to Clarke.

"So, Miss Woods. What can I do for you?" Sammie asked, pulling a stool out so she could reach an item on the shelf.

"Uh, I would like to have my classroom painted. A fun design, you know?" Lexa shuffled her feet as the two women put things into a box.

"Yeah! I'll have a student or someone do it." Sammie replied, not really thinking about it.

Abby dropped the paints that the art teacher had just handed her. "Sammie. Clarke can do that. It would be perfect."

Lexa perked up at Clarke's name. She wondered...

"LEXA! You're a genius!" Sammie ran over in her four inch heels, and hugged the math teacher. Then she pulled away. "Is it okay if Clarke paints it?"

Lexa replied, "Of course." Sammie pulled her into another strong hug.

Abby nodded a silent thank you to the unmoving math teacher who was awkwardly patting Sammie's back.

"Uh, thanks. I've gotta go to a soccer game; so would you mind..." Lexa trailed off hoping Sammie would release her.

The art teacher finally understood and pushed Lexa towards the door. "Get going! You're gonna be late!"

The brunette started to leave, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Hold up!" Abby called, another thought entering her head.

Lexa swung around, and leaned against the door. "Yeah?"

"Who is the coach for the girl's soccer team?" Abby asked, twiddling her fingers.

Lexa thought for a second before responding, "Right now the coach is our principal, Andrea Anchor. However, our full time coach quit and our school has been trying to find a new one. Our principal can't be the coach forever." Lexa left out the fact that they had asked her to be the new coach. She was still deciding if she wanted to.

Abby contemplated. "My daughter might want to play. Who should I contact if she wishes to play?"

Sammie answered for Lexa, but it wasn't the answer Lexa would've said. "Miss Woods here is probably the next coach. Just ask her." She winked.

Lexa was flummoxed. "I, uh-"

"Wow! Thank you Miss Woods! Hopefully either one of us can convince Clarke to join the team. She hasn't touched a ball since," Abby's voice turned to a soft whisper, "since the accident."

Sammie laid a hand on Abby's shoulder and gave Lexa a knowing look.

"I'm going to go. Here is my email if you have any questions." The brunette handed Abby a card and gave her a polite nod and smile.

As she was walking out she heard Sammie whisper something to Abby. "If Clarke does decides to play again; she will be another step closer to recovery."

Miss Woods was very curious about this Clarke Griffin.

***

Lexa was enjoying the game immensely. She had decided to be the coach, and told Principal Anchor. The woman told her she would start at the next practice. She was a bit nervous, and a bit excited to coach. She really didn't have a life outside of her job and going to the gym.

Lexa had started playing soccer in second grade. She excelled at it, and made JV as an eighth grader. She kept getting better, and even made Varsity as a freshman. The only reason she was able to pay for college was because of a soccer scholarship she earned.

The brunette had decided to sit in the back corner of the bleachers. She watched as Octavia kicked ball after ball twards the net. They were dominating the field. At halftime, the score was 4-0; Octavia had gotten three of the four.

Lexa was getting a bit cold, and wanted to go get the sweatshirt from her car. She checked the scoreboard and saw that it was another seven minutes until the game resumed. Her legs carried her past the screaming high schoolers, the concession stand, and to the parking lot. She grabbed the keys out of her purse and unlocked the car. She looked for her sweatshirt but couldn't find it. Then she face-palmed herself and remembered she had left it in her gym bag.

***

Clarke wanted to get out of the house. It wasn't home. Not yet. Her home was back in California. Not this small town in Florida. She was in opposite ends of the country. But she knew; she _knew_ that she could never go back. The flashbacks would be worse.

Clarke tried to clear her thoughts. She practiced the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her. She felt a little more calm. It worked. For now.

Her phone buzzed. She checked it and was greeted with a text from her mother, inviting her to a soccer game. Clarke knew she had to push herself and get out of her comfort zone, so she texted her mom back.

**{Clarke} what time?**

**{Abby} The game already started at 7:00. But Raven will be playing in the second half! You could make it in time to watch her!!**

Clarke smiled at her mom's long text.

**{Clarke} I'll be there**

**{Abby} Bring an extra coat, it's supposed to get chilly!**

**{Clarke} yes mother thx**

Clarke tucked her phone into her pocket and skipped down the stairs. For a first time in a while, Clarke was looking forward to something. She really wanted to see Raven. She grabbed her jacket and zipped it up. The blonde remembered her mom's text, and snatched up a sweatshirt from its place on a chair. She frowned when she saw which one it was.

Her old team's mascot was a dolphin, and this sweatshirt had a dolphin's tail encircling a soccer ball. Clarke sighed and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys from her jacket pocket, and was about to head outside when she remembered to grab her sketchbook.

Clarke ran back up to her room and grabbed the book and a pencil. She stuck them in her jacket and ran back down the stairs.

After locking the door, Clarke made her way over to her car. She remembered getting the beauty on her eighteenth birthday. Her parents had her close her eyes and together they led her outside. When she opened her eyes, she cried. Then she hugged both her parents, and the car. It was a birthday to remember.

She started up the engine and began to drive to her new high school. It took about ten minutes. After she parked, Clarke noticed a woman looking very cold and upset.

Clarke got out of her car, and grabbed her sweatshirt. She was only a few strides away from the lady.

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked, trying to get the woman's attention.

Lexa turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" It came out harsher than she intended, but she was cold and angry at herself. However, she regretted the rude tone when she saw the beautiful girl's smile drop.

Clarke cleared her throat. "Sorry if I bothered you. You looked cold and I have an extra sweatshirt... So if you want it?" Her voice asked for her. She was surprised she even said anything. The woman she was talking to was gorgeous.

Lexa's lips turned up. "Thank you. I am fine though." Her arms betrayed her as goosebumps started forming.

Clarke laughed. "Seriously? Just take it. I've got plenty, and if you really want to return it, give it to me after the game." She held it out, and the teacher took it.

"Thank you."

"You've already said that." Clarke teased.

The brunette blushed. The moment was broken when they heard a buzz, meaning the game was about to continue.

Lexa nodded towards the field. "Do you want to join me?"

"Only if you buy me some hot chocolate." Clarke grinned when Lexa pulled the sweatshirt over her head and started heading to the concession stand. She turned and there Clarke a look, as if to say _follow me._

Clarke had honestly not been this happy for a while. She didn't even know this woman's name, yet she stood in a line waiting for some hot cocoa. She didn't know why, but the blonde found herself smiling whenever Lexa looked at her.

"Here you go..." Lexa held out the hot chocolate, her voice trailing off waiting for Clarke to tell her name.

Clarke lifted up her hand to grab the cup, and Lexa noticed how the blonde bit her lip when their fingers brushed. Clarke noticed how a smile drew itself on Lexa's face.

"We should, um, go watch?" Clarke stuttered out. This woman was hot and she was making Clarke feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Lexa nodded. She forgot that she didn't even know the beautiful blonde's name. They made their way over to the bleachers, their fingers brushing ever so softly. They sat in Lexa's old spot. No one was near them, too busy cheering on their team.

There was a comfortable silence before Lexa spoke up. "So. Do you play soccer?" The teacher already knew the answer, she saw the logo on Clarke's sweatshirt. But she really wanted to know this woman.

Clarke's looked from the field, to her converses. "I used to."

Lexa saw how defeated the girl looked and didn't push the subject. She knew they had just met, but she already like the blonde. So she lifted up the woman's chin and smiled at her. A comforting smile.

Clarke scooted closer to Lexa and leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder. Her hands were still wrapped around her hot chocolate, and she gripped it tighter. Clarke hope she hadn't crossed a line.

She didn't. Lexa had stayed frozen before she realized she hadn't breathed yet, and let out a nice sigh.

They watched the game together, Lexa whistling whenever Octavia made a great play, and Clarke grinning whenever Raven stopped an offensive player.

Before they knew it, the final whistle blew, and the game was over.

The crowd of kids started filing out of the bleachers, leaving Clarke and Lexa to themselves.

Clarke was the first to move. She stood up and threw her empty cup away. She turned back to Lexa and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Lexa grinned. _Grinned_. Lexa Woods does not grin.

"Thank you for the hot cocoa." Clarke shyly said.

"You already said thank you." Lexa used Clarke's old line. She watched as the blonde rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "I never got your name."

"I never got yours." Clarke responded.

"Lexa." The brunette stick out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, _Lexa_." Clarke's voice was low and raspy.

_Woah. The way she says my name._ Lexa thought to herself. She blushed as Clarke's hand met with hers, a strong, yet soft handshake.

"I'm Clarke." The blonde let go of Lexa's hand when she saw her eyebrows shoot up. But the teacher didn't have time to ask any questions; another person beat her to it.

"Clarke? Clarke Griffin?!"

The art lover turned around. "Raven!" The two girls embraced each other. Raven had tears streaming down her face, as did Clarke. "I missed you so much."

Lexa stood there and tried to process what was happening. She was at a loss for words.

The two girls finally let go of each other, wiping tears of their face. "We have to catch up. Like right now." Raven exclaimed.

Clarke turned back around, remembering Lexa. "Can you give me a moment, Raven?" Raven nodded, and walked down the bleachers to meet with her girlfriend.

"You're Clarke?" Lexa finally managed to ask.

Clarke frowned. "Uh, yeah?"

"I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods. Your teacher." The brunette hated the words as soon as they came out.

Clarke's face fell before her mask came up. After the accident, she had to learn to use it a lot.

The blonde stick out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Woods." A small smile made its way onto Lexa's face.

Their hands met to shake for the second time that night. "You too, Miss Griffin."

"Come on, Clarke!" Raven whined from the bottom of the bleachers.

They let go of their hands and nodded to each other. "See you in class?" Lexa asked.

Clarke thought for a moment. "I don't have my schedule yet. That's why I didn't know you were my teacher. What class do I have you for?" She rambled.

Lexa smiled. "It's okay. You have me for two maths and a study hall."

"See you then, Miss Woods."

"Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa forgot about the sweatshirt. She was to excited for the next day to come.

The brunette watched as Clarke ran down to once again bear hug Raven. Octavia waved up at Lexa. Lexa waved back.

The teacher's eyes met with Clarke's. They both tried to hide the smile that started forming on their lips.

Clarke mouthed _'see you tomorrow.'_

Lexa couldn't wait.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to all of you who left comments! it means so much. :)  
> Btw: Clarke is 18 and Lexa is 24 in this fic.

Clarke woke to the sound of feet shuffling around. She pried her eyes open, sunlight hitting her.

"Good morning, Clark-y." Raven teased, slipping a shirt over her head. Clarke's eyes went wide, trying to remember what happened the previous night.

The other girl noticed the blonde's panic-stricken face. "I slept in the guest bedroom. Don't worry." Raven nervously laughed, hoping Clarke was okay. "I just came in here to get some clothes."

"Oh, okay." Clarke replied. Then the memories of last night came rushing back.

The two had spent most of the night at Raven's house. The blonde asked Raven if she wanted to come over to see her paintings. By the time the soccer player wanted to go home, it was already midnight, and Clarke just asked her to crash.

The blonde stretched her arms above her head, cocked her head to the side, and sighed.

Raven was done putting on Clarke's clothes, and turned towards the girl. "So, you coming to school today?"

_Shit_. Clarke had completely forgotten. "Uh, yeah. What time is it right now?" She asked, a little worry in her voice.

"8:19"

"RAVEN! Class starts at 8:30!" Clarke jumped out of her bed. She threw on a cut off shirt with a palm tree printed on the front. In her haste, she tripped over Raven, and landed with her face smashing against the corner of her dresser.

"Oh my god, Clarke! Are you okay?" Raven finally managed to ask after laughing.

Clarke stumbled up, her palm pressed against her eye. "Go and get me an ice pack. They're in the-"

"Freezer. I may be an ass, but I'm not stupid." Raven giggled out, shutting the door behind her.

The blonde yanked some dark jeans out of her dresser, and put them on. She pulled her hair up into a bun, and looked in the mirror.

"Well fucking shit." She mumbled. Her eye had already started to swell and turn dark. Taking her hair down, Clarke brushed it so it somewhat covered her eye.

The door opened and Raven threw Clarke an ice pack and pop tart. "Ready when you are."

The blonde nodded and picked up her bag. They bounded down the stairs to the entryway. "Brown or tennies?" Clarke asked, nodding towards her boots and teal tennis shoes.

Raven picked up the tennis shoes and handed them to Clarke. "These."

The artist slipped them on. She went over to the chair her jacket was laying on, and zipped it over her shirt. "Now I'm ready."

"I'm driving." Raven called, already a few feet out the door.

Clarke rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her. Her mom had already left to work at the hospital.

"Fine. But I'm picking the radio station."

They both got into the car. Raven slipped the keys into the ignition, and they started their drive to the school.

They got to there in a speedy seven minutes. "See you at lunch, princess!" Raven yelled running into the side door.

"RAVEN!" Clarke screamed. She had no idea where to go. _The office. Duh. I need my schedule!_ She thought to herself. By the time she was in the school, she was already five minutes late. The look that the secretary gave her was not a good one.

"Um, hi. I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin. I need my schedule, please." The blonde rambled.

After she said her name, the artist noticed how the secretary's face turned to curiosity.

"Ah, yes. Here you go, Miss Griffin." The lady handed her the schedule.

"Thank you." Clarke was turning, but the secretary's voice stopped her.

"Would you like me to write you a pass? I know how hard the first day can be. Especially if you show up to math class late."

The blonde gulped. She had almost forgotten about Lexa. Almost. "Uh, that would be super! Thanks."

The lady quickly wrote on a blue slip and handed it to her with a nod.

The artist looked her schedule as she walked through the doors leading to the main hallway. _Locker 315._ Clarke wanted to give herself a pat on the back when she found the right locker almost instantly. She looked at the code on her paper, and turned the lock to the correct numbers. When it opened, she put her stuff in it, grabbing her math binder and book.

Checking her watch, she realized she was now 9 minutes late. Clarke started walking faster to where she hoped the math room would be. She sighed when she found the right door. Quietly she opened it.

***

Lexa had not slept well. She had been tossing and turning all night. She couldn't get Clarke out of her mind.

The brunette was worried that she might develop feelings for the young artist. But she pushed the thought aside. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it.

When Lexa's alarm finally went off, she got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. She pulled on black dress pants that hugged her nicely. She grabbed a blue blouse, slipping it over her head. The teacher walked over to her spacious bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

After putting her hair into a braid, she started to get antsy. She kept taking out her braid, and trying to make it look better. Ten minutes had passed, and she decided it would be best to just leave one in, and get going.

Lexa got into her car, and started it up. She drove to the school, and got there pretty early. After making her way through the empty hallways, she entered her classroom. Sighing, the brunette plopped her keys on her desk, and sat down.

She dropped her head in her hands and closed her eyes. After listening to the ticking of the overhead clock for some time, Lexa got up. She paced in her room until the first few students started showing up.

"Miss Woods?"

The teacher stopped pacing and looked towards the student that disrupted her. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, a bit frightened from Lexa's tone.

The brunette nodded and sat back down at her desk. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. Class was to start in less than a couple of minutes, but Lexa didn't see Clarke.

She shuffled some papers around, looking for Clarke's schedule. Principal Anchor had given it to her so that she could keep an eye out for the blonde.

Pulling the sheet out, Lexa's brows furrowed even more. Clarke had her first hour, yet was no where to be seen.

The bell broke her from her thoughts. Lexa still had to teach.

"Take out your assignment," She said standing up, "and hand it to a classmate to correct."

Watching some kids' eyes widen, she shook her head. Someone _always_ forgot to do their homework.

"Uh, Miss Woods? I forgot. Can I please go out in the hall to finish it?" A boy asked. He scratched his head, obviously nervous about her response.

Lexa gritted her teeth. Usually she'd let it slide, but she was in a bad mood. _Not because Clarke didn't show up._ She told herself. "No. Sit down."

The boy swallowed thickly and looked as though he was going to cry. "P-please?" He pushed. "My mom is going to b-be mad when she sees my g-grade go down." He stuttered out.

"I said no. Now sit down before I send you to the office." Lexa's voice sounded bored, yet demanding.

The boy sat down, and started to shake.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lexa muttered to herself. Another crying kid. _Great_.

"Lincoln! Please take this _child_ to the office. He has disrupted the class enough." Her words were aimed at the sobbing boy.

Lincoln, one of her best students, nodded and helped the kid out of the classroom.

When Lexa turned to watch them leave, she noticed a blonde standing at the door, looking down at her feet.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, surprised. She covered quickly after receiving strange looks from her students. "Come in."

After Clarke heard what Lexa had said to the boy, she was a bit apprehensive. But she took a few steps towards her teacher, and looked up. Clarke gave a shy smile. "Sorry I'm late, I-"

"You can explain why you're late after class." The words came out harsher than she had wanted, but Lexa still lifted her chin. "Being late is not acceptable, even if you're new." Lexa knew she had to act how the students knew her to be: mean.

Some students snickered, but the glare Lexa sent them, had them shutting up quickly. They went back to grading their classmate's papers.

The teacher watched Clarke's expression, but all she noticed was a look of surprise, then a mask. Lexa also noticed a strange color around her student's eye.

The blonde nodded slowly. "Where can I sit?" Her words were monotoned, and empty. Lexa felt bad.

"Where ever you'd like." Lexa dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

The blonde ignored her, and sat down as far away from the brunette's desk as she could. The teacher was worried about the girl's eye, but decided it could wait

Lexa breathed deeply, before sitting down. Another long day for the teacher had already started.

***

During the entire lesson, Clarke drew. She sketched a picture of the girl sitting across the aisle of desks from her. She drew her wavy hair and her warm brown eyes.

Even though the blonde had been doodling, she had noticed Lexa's eyes on her.

After each example problem on the board, Lexa would wait for a student to answer. Every time she would look at Clarke, hoping the blonde would look up from her notebook. She never did. Even when Lincoln returned to the room, the girl's head kept staring down.

Lexa handed out the assignment, making sure not to give enough to the row Clarke was in. The bell rang and Clarke jumped out of her seat, trying to get to the door as fast as she could.

"Miss Griffin! A word please! Lexa shouted out.

The blonde froze, before turning around. "I need to get to my next class."

Lexa tried not to roll her eyes at Clarke's lame excuse. "Very well. I would like you to stay after school then. I would like to see where you are in calculus." That wasn't the _real_ reason Lexa wanted to see her, but it would do. She reached out her arm for Clarke to grab the assignment.

Clarke nodded and took the assignment. "Okay. I'll see you in study hall and pre-calc." The blonde walked out as other students walked in.

***

It was during the teacher's next class that she began to feel really bad. She hadn't even given Clarke a chance to explain why she was late.

Lexa, once again, looked at Clarke's schedule after teaching her lesson.

**_•Calculus- Lexa Woods_  
•Science- Maddy Brown  
•English- Charles Pike  
•Lunch  
•History- Marcus Kane  
•Art- Sammie Sawyer  
•Study Hall- Lexa Woods, Maddy Brown  
•(TA) Pre Calculus- Lexa Woods**

Lexa smiled when she saw that Clarke had her two classes in a row. There was something about the blonde that made her very interesting. Lexa wanted to learn as much as she could.

***

Clarke made it through her science class without falling asleep. This was a first for her. Back at her old school, her teacher was so old that you could almost hear his body creak when he moved. But at this school, her teacher was the best. She knew how to get the kids excited, including Clarke.

After science, she started walking to her next class; English.

Clarke knew this class was going to be hard. After all, it was the class that Finn had been in. They used to spend hours talking about how their teacher didn't know his head from his ass.

Clarke breathed deeply before entering the class.

"Ah. Miss Griffin. Hello." Her new teacher, Charles Pike, stuck out his hand as soon as she stepped in the room. It was like he had been waiting by the door for her. Clarke have him a nod. She didn't like his vibe. He put down his hand and nodded back to her.

"If you have any questions, please ask." He then turned around back to his desk. Clarke sat down at hers and once again, began to draw.

The bell sounded, just as a kid ran in. "I'm not late! I'm not late!"

Clarke flashed back.

_The door slammed behind the boy. "I'm not late! I'm not late! Sorry!"_

_The teacher didn't even acknowledge the kid._

_Clarke shook her head. "Finn, you wouldn't need to be apologizing if you weren't late."_

_The shaggy haired boy grinned. "Sorry, princess. Not everyone can drink all night and still manage to not be hungover."_

_Clarke turned red and sent Finn a glare. "I didn't drink. If you drink, you can't play." The blonde was referring to soccer. If anyone found out a player was drinking, they'd be immediately kicked off the team._

_"Ah, Clarke. Just don't get caught and you won't have to worry 'bout it." Finn's grin grew as Clarke flipped him off._

_"Fuck you, Finn."_

_"Princess. Come on. Admit it. I'm growing on you." He winked._

_"Yeah. Like a pimple." Clarke responded, rolling her eyes._

"Clarke? Clarke!" Pike kneeled next to the girl, raising his voice.

Clarke's head snapped up. Tears started prickling at her eyes. "I'm fine. Just, uh, dozed off. Sorry." She rambled.

Charles Pike knew better, so after giving the class an assignment, he told her to go to the nurse.

"I don't know how to get there." Clarke admitted, whispering.

"Octavia. Come here." Pike asked the soccer player. She came over to the desk.

"What do ya need?" Swagger radiated from the girl.

"Miss Griffin isn't feeling well. Take her to the nurse please."

"Yeah. No problem." Octavia started to lead Clarke out the door, but their teacher handed Octavia a note, and then they left.

They walked in an awkward silence. Thankfully, they got to the nurse's office pretty quickly. "You can go." Claire whispered.

Octavia gripped the note in her hand. "Nah. I'll keep ya company."

"Did he ask you to? Is that what the slip says?" The blonde whispered again, waiting for the nurse to return.

The soccer player shrugged. "Yeah. But for what it's worth, I would've stayed anyways."

"Why?" The artist asked, genuinely curious.

Octavia sighed. "Raven seems to care about you a lot, and if she cares about you, then so do I."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes. I really do."

The nurse walked in, smiling when she saw Octavia. "Miss Bellamy, what happened to you now?"

"Hey! It's not me this time!" The soccer player grinned.

The nurse looked Clarke up and down. "Well then. What did you do? Besides that eye."

Clarke coughed. "Uh, I'm not really sure?"

The nurse cocked an eyebrow and look at Octavia. The girl shrugged and handed her the slip.

After a few seconds after reading it, the nurse cleared her throat. "You can go, Octavia."

"Okay. Bye Nurse Luna!" Octavia turned to Clarke. "See ya later, blondie." The girl left, closing the door behind her.

Luna opened a the file cabinet next to her desk. She motioned for Clarke to sit down. The artist shuffled around in the hard plastic chair before finally getting comfortable.

Nurse Luna found the file she needed, and opened it. After a few minutes of reading, she closed the file.

"You have PTSD?" The nurse asked Clarke.

"Maybe." Clarke answered uncertainly, with a little venom in her voice.

Luna sighed. "Clarke. This file is yours. Not the one your mom gave us."

Clarke nodded. "I know." The blonde shivered. She was beginning to regret wearing a cutoff.

"Your mom doesn't know, does she?"

Clarke laughed harshly. "She knows I have nightmares, and that's all she needs to know."

"Clarke, she should know." Luna dragged a hand through her hair. "You've gone through hell. Someone needs to help."

The blonde stood up. "I can help myself! I am 18! So if you tell my mother, you will be breaking the law. I am not a minor, and I will not be treated like one." The blonde yanked open the door. "Have a good day." She whispered, and left.

Luna put away the file when Clarke left. She sighed and sat down. Her fingertips lightly pressed down the plastic numbers of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Principle Anchor. It's Luna. You were right. Clarke is having issues. She is having flashbacks and nightmares."

There was a pause between on the line. "Did Clarke tell you this?"

Luna responded, "Yes."

"Thank you, Luna. Please don't share this information." Andrea told the nurse.

"Of course. Will you be referring her to a doctor, though? I'm worried about her. I don't want her to start popping pills the minute she gets overwhelmed." Luna had read Clarke's file thoroughly. It was true that Clarke had been an taking unsubscribed pills, but the blonde had stopped before she could become an addict.

"I won't be doing anything unless it get serious." The line crackled and a conversation on Andrea's line was muffled. Her voice came back on after a little while. "Will that be all, Luna?"

Luna ran her hand through her hair again. "It may be out of my place to ask, but why do you care about the girl so much?"

The principal didn't respond for a while. Finally, Luna heard her whisper. "I owe that girl's father. He asked me to look out for her."

Luna nodded, even though she was talking on the phone, not in person. "That's all then, Andrea. Have a good day." They both hung up.

***

Lexa tapped her foot impatiently. The teacher had watched as Clarke magically worked with the students. The brunette noticed a little tension between Octavia and Clarke, but didn't think about it too much. The blonde had only asked Lexa one question during study hall and this period: "Why does my schedule say TA?"

Lexa had responded with, "Because you're going to help me get through my last class without ripping a student's head off."

Lexa had grinned when Clarke's beautiful laugh rang out.

The teacher was snapped from her daydreaming when the last bell sounded. The kids jumped up and ran to the door. It was a Friday, so they were extra excited to leave.

After the sea of kids had left, Lexa closed the door. She smiled when she saw that Clarke had actually stayed.

The artist cleared her throat. She then pulled up a chair across from Lexa's desk. "You wanna tell me why I'm here?"

Lexa sat down in her chair. Green eyes met blue eyes. "I want to start by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you this morning. I didn't even give you a chance to speak."

Clarke shrugged. "I was late. It's my fault. You don't need to be sorry." The blonde pulled her eyes away from her teacher's. She shuffled her feet.

Lexa frowned. "It was my fault. And I am sorry."

"Okay." The girl shrugged, not wanting to argue. 

"So, why were you late?" The brunette pushed.

"Raven distracted me." Clarke noticed the confusion on her teacher's face. "She slept over and I forgot to set my alarm."

Lexa tried to ignore the jealousy that was creeping up. _She shouldn't be jealous of her student!_ The brunette nodded, letting Clarke go on.

"I, uh, tripped. That's how I got this baby." Clarke joked, pointing to her eye.

Lexa winced. "Damn. That looks like it hurts." Her eyebrows shot up, realizing what she'd said. "Not damn. I meant dang. Shit. Oh shoot! I can't stop. Sorry.

The blonde grinned at Lexa's rambling. "It's fine, Miss Woods. It's actually pretty cute."

The teacher blushed and ducked her head. "I'm not cute. I'm fierce."

Clarke flirted, "No, you're cute. Adorable. Sweet. All of the above."

Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned across the desk. "I'm a _fucking_ badass. I am fierce. I'm not cute, I'm-"

"-hot." Clarke cut her off and leaned across the desk too. "Saying _fuck_ makes you really hot." Clarke knew how to play dirty. She leaned back against her chair, closed her eyes and moaned. "When women cuss, it makes me want to do _so_ many things."

Lexa swallowed thickly. Her hands even began to sweat a little. Clarke looked _hot_ too. Her cutoff rode up a little, exposing skin. Lexa's eyes dilated. "What kind of things?" Lexa's voice was shaky. She was playing a dangerous game.

Clarke opened her eyes and slowly leaned across the desk. "I guess you'll have to find out."

The ringing of a phone broke apart their exchange. Lexa reached for her phone and almost dropped it. She was turned on so much she could barley hold her phone. "Hello?" Her voice sounded shaky. After hearing who it was, Lexa's voice turned soft. "C'est parfait. D'accord. Au revoir." She hung up her phone.

Clarke's eyebrows shot up when she heard French spilling from her teacher's voice. "You're hot, you swear, and you speak French? Damn. You got it all." The blonde winked and clasped her hands, her body leaning across the desk.

Lexa tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I told you. I'm a _fucking_ badass."

Clarke just smirked. "So who called? Your girlfriend?" She teased, but still wanting to know the answer.

The brunette scoffed. "As if. No. It was an old friend." She smiled at the last sentence.

"Lexa Woods has friends. Who knew?" The blonde pushed a hand through her hair.

Lexa cleared her throat. She wished not to speak of Anya, her friend, yet. "So. Clarke. Where are you in Calculus?"

The shift of topic startled Clarke. "Uh, I got through a lot of chapters at my old school. But I have no clue if I'm caught up to your class."

Lexa nodded. "I'll give you your pre-assessment tomorrow. Is that all right?

"Yep." The artist popped the p.

There was a comfortable silence before Lexa spoke up. "Are you okay, Clarke?" Her voice was soft, and sounded as though she really cared.

The blonde automatically nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Fine isn't good." Her teacher responded. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand from across the desk. "You can tell me the truth." She may've crossed a line, but she really did care about the blonde.

Clarke looked at their enjoined hands. "Maybe someday?" She whispered.

The brunette smiled and rubbed her thumb across Clarke's hand. "Whenever you're ready."

The blonde sadly smiled and looked down. She needed to switch topics.

"So. I heard you're coaching the girl's varsity soccer team," Clarke paused and took a big breath. "and I was wondering if you'll let me tryout a little late?"

Lexa broke out in a grin. " _Hell_ yes!"

The artist lifted her head up and smiled as well. "Cool cool. Don't ya'll have practice tonight? It is Friday..."

"Yeah we do! You can come watch. It's mostly conditioning anyways." The brunette smirked.

Clarke cocked her head and her lips turned up. "Only if you buy me hot chocolate."

Lexa chuckled. "That sounds fair." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The artist noticed and motioned at Lexa's hair. "May I?"

The teacher nodded slowly. Clarke cautiously got up and walked behind Lexa's chair. She brushed the loose hair aside, and pulled the hair tie out. The brunette shivered when her student's fingers brushed over her neck.

As Clarke gently undid the braid, she noticed a tattoo that peeked a little over Lexa's neck. She stopped what she was doing and lightly traced the top of the ink. Her teacher bit her lip. The artist was shaken out her haze when Lexa cleared her throat. Clarke resumed undoing the braid.

"Do you want me to put another braid in, or leave it down?" The blonde asked, shifting her fingers through Lexa's hair.

Her teacher turned to look at Clarke. "What do you think would look better?"

"I think you'd look good either way." She flirted.

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and turned back around. "In that case, I'd like another braid."

"Maybe if you say please." The blonde smirked and started to work on her teacher's hair.

" _Please_ , Clarke, will you give me a braid." Lexa huffed, trying to sound exasperated.

Clarke just laughed and continued braiding.

***

Lexa blew the whistle, signaling the team to run in. "Hurry up!" She yelled.

The girls ran over to their new coach, heaving and hunched over from all the running. "You girls did alright. However, I expect better from you on Monday's practice." The brunette paused. "Break it down, ladies."

The team yelled, "Owls on three! One, two, three, OWLS!" Their hands shot up and they all laughed. The girls started packing up their stuff, wanting to get home or go party; it was Friday after all.

Octavia waved to Clarke and Raven hugged her before leaving with her girlfriend.

Soon it was just Lexa and Clarke left on the field.

The blonde took a big breath. "Hey, Miss Woods?"

Lexa smiled and started casually walking over to where Clarke was standing. "Yes, Miss Griffin?"

"You wanna shoot around with me?" The artist mumbled., tapping a soccer ball nervously. She didn't have cleats on, but tennis shoes would work fine.

The coach laughed softly. "I'd love to."

The two women spent a couple of hours laughing at, and with each other. Lexa was impressed with how well Clarke could shoot. Wherever Clarke kicked, that's where the ball would go. There were no bad touches or misplaced feet.

"Damn, Clarke! You're great!" Lexa sighed. The two had finished, and had sat down on the bleachers; looking out across the field.

The blonde smiled at her teacher's complement. "You're not to bad yourself, Miss Woods."

The brunette sighed again. "When we're alone, you can call me Lexa. Is that okay?"

Clarke hid her surprise by cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "So we'll be spending a lot of time alone?"

Her teacher blushed. "I would hope so." She took a gulp of air before continuing. "You're quite... enchanting."

The blonde bit her lip, trying not to let a grin show. "As are you, _Lexa_."

The two women snuck glances at each other, before deciding to get home.

As they walked back, Lexa noticed that Clarke's car wasn't in the parking lot. "Do you have a ride?"

"Uh, no actually. I'm walking home." The artist replied quickly.

"No. I'll give you a ride." The brunette stated.

Clarke stopped walking. "You don't have to." Lexa stopped walking as well, and looked at the blonde.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone. It's already getting pretty dark."

Clarke nodded her head slowly and started walking towards Lexa's car. "Then we better get going, huh?" Her flirting and teasing came back after the insecure moment.

Lexa laughed, her green eyes crinkling with humor. "Yes, Clarke. Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?¿ do y'all like this story?  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


	3. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some fluff in this chapter. We also learn a bit more about Clarke's baggage.

As Clarke walked over to the car, Lexa ran over. She grinned as she opened the door for the blonde.

Clarke blushed and slid into the seat, murmuring.

"What was that, _Clarke_?" Lexa asked huskily, as she too got into the car.

The artist tried to push back the heat that started prickling everywhere on her skin. "Uh, noth-nothing." Her stutter caused her to blush more.

"Come on," Lexa pushed, "I want to know."

The blonde ducked her head. "I said it's really hot when women are chivalrous."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up. "Women?"

Clarke regained her composure and decided to see how worked up she could get her coach. "Yeah, Lexa. Women have this whole other part of them, that men don't have."

Her teacher licked her lips as she played with her keys; she hadn't even started up the car yet. "Like what, Clarke?"

"Well, women have curves. They have beautiful bodies that make you just want to hold them. They are easy to talk to. Women have these smiles, that just tell you everything. In other words, Lexa, they're _hot_."

Her teacher shuddered, trying not to let her body overcome with lust. "I agree, Clarke."

The brunette changed the topic, sticking the in the keys and beginning to drive. "So. Where do you live?"

Clarke sighed and turned her head to look outside the widow. "I don't really want to go home right now. Can you just drop me off at the park? I'd like to just chill."

Lexa noticed how quickly Clarke's mood had changed. As a teacher that cares for her students, and as someone who cares about the blonde, she wasn't going to just drop her off at a park while it was dark out. "Listen. I'm probably a little out of line here, but do you want to just come over to my house? I'm your coach and you're 18, so it's not like it's illegal- because I'm your teacher or whatever." She rambled.

The artist's eyebrows shot up. "Right to the point there, huh?" She teased, but her mind gushed with ideas.

Lexa's cheeks burned red. "I didn't mean- it's not like that! I just-"

Clarke laughed and gently put her hand on Lexa's thigh. "I know, Lexa. It's okay. Really."

The brunette cleared her throat. "So, uh, would you like to? Come over?" Her thigh burned from the girl's touch.

"I would love to; if it's okay with you?"

Her teacher smiled. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to."

By the time that got to Lexa's house, Clarke had already texted her mom telling her not to expect her home for a while. The blonde had lied and said she was with Raven.

They pulled into the driveway, and Clarke's eyes widened. Her family had a pretty big house, but it was nothing compared to Lexa's. "Holy shit. I didn't know teacher's got paid this much."

Lexa laughed and turned the car off. "They don't. My parents gave it to me when they moved back to Jamaica. They are quite rich, so it was nothing to them." Lexa got out of the car, went over to Clarke's side, and open the door again.

"Thank you, ma'am." The blonde teased and took Lexa's hand, curtsying. Her coach laughed and shut the car door. They walked up to the wooden door.

After Lexa unlocked it, they stepped inside, both of them kicking off their shoes. Clarke gasped as she looked around. "It's beautiful." She whispered, turning to Lexa.

Lexa gulped when she saw the way Clarke's eyes dragged across her house, then to her face.

"Uh, thanks." They both stood looking at each other before Lexa broke the tension. "So, you wanna watch something or play cards or..." She trailed off.

The blonde thought for a moment. She glanced around again before her eyes landed on a stereo. She grinned and grabbed Lexa's hands. "Let's dance."

Her coach was dragged over to the stereo. Clarke turned it on and bit her lip when _Lean On Me_ came on. "You've got good taste."

Lexa's living room was spacious. It had a black leather couch and a dark brown chair. There was a table, which the stereo sat on top of. There was plenty of room for an improv dance.

Clarke pulled Lexa into the area, placing a hand on her waist and threading their fingers together. Lexa sucked in a breath when Clarke took a step closer, their bodies touching.

The blonde started swaying to the music.

_"Lean on me. When you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on."_

Lexa snapped out of her haze and began to dance too. She took the lead, but danced slower. Clarke's hand slipped more south on the brunette's waist, causing her coach to pull the blonde closer. Lexa started to softly sing the lyrics. _"Lean on me. When you're not strong-"_

Clarke hummed, resting her head on Lexa's chest. She listened to the woman's heartbeat pick up, and smiled.

The teacher bit back a whimper when she inhaled Clarke's perfume. Lexa started swaying very slow, not matching with the song at all. _But neither cared._

The blonde swooned when Lexa's thumb started to softly trace across her waist. Her fingers slipped up Clarke's shirt, and the brunette brushed her skin. It burned when she touched her. But it was a good burn.

The song ended, but neither of them noticed. Clarke lifted up her head, and their eyes met.

Lexa watched as Clarke's blue eyes began to gather up with tears.

She grabbed the blonde's chin softly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Clarke shook her head, as if to scatter the memories away, but they came flooding in.

_Wells got down on one knee and lightly touched Clarke's arm. "Come on. Let's dance. It'll be okay."_

_The blonde just pushed her head farther into her arms. She was sitting on top of the school's roof, crying. Her dress was wrinkled from sitting in such an uncomfortable position, but she didn't care._

_The darker boy sighed. "Come on, Clarke. Don't let him ruin your night." He got up and offered her his hand. "Show him you don't care. 'Cause then, he'll care."_

_The artist looked up, brushing away her tears. "Let me fix my makeup and then we can." She whispered, taking her best friend's hand._

_After Clarke finished her makeup, they both walked into the gym. Hand in hand, they made their way close to Finn .They both watched as his eyes filled up with rage and jealousy._

_"He cheated on you, he doesn't have the right to be upset." Wells whispered. He pulled her in to dance, both of them knowing that Finn would try to intervene. He was too proud to let Clarke walk away._

_The blonde tightened her jaw when she saw that her ex was moving towards them._

_"Back off, Finn." The dark man growled, softly pushing Clarke behind him._

_"I just want to talk to my girlfriend." He sneered back._

_"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Finn. You lost me when you slept with another woman."  The blonde whispered, stepping to face the boy._

_Clarke told Wells to leave so she could have a moment with her ex. He begrudgingly did so._

_She ran a hand through her hair. "Say I whatever the hell you want."_

_Finn smiled softly, stepping closer and taking Clarke's hands. "I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't mean to go far with her, I swear. I was high, and you weren't answering your phone. I needed release. She was there. I was stupid. But I swear to you, I love you. I swear that I will never hurt you again. Just please, please don't give up on me."_

_But Clarke didn't know that Finn had sex with this woman many times. She didn't know that Finn only wanted to date her because she was good arm candy and had good lips. Clarke didn't know. So she said yes._

_A song came on and they danced. At the end, Finn lifted Clarke's chin up from his chest and kissed her. They hugged._

_Wells turned around just as Finn made eye contact with him. Finn smirked._

"Clarke! Hey. It's okay. You'll be okay." Lexa was holding Clarke up as sobs racked through her body. Lexa bit her lip, deciding she needed to do more.

She picked up the blonde and sat her down on her coach. Clarke was laying across Lexa's lap. The brunette stroked her fingers through her students hair, trying to soothe the girl. The girl's crying slowed down. She began to sniffle. "I shouldn't even be this upset. The memory wasn't, it wasn't-" the blonde choked up.

"Clarke. Hey, any memory is hard. Each memory connects to the one that hurts the most." Lexa softly whispered, cupping the girl's face. After a few minutes, there was silence.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes. She was lost in a forest of green. Lexa felt her heart beat faster.

"Lexa?"

"Yes?"

The blonde sat up slowly, now sitting in Lexa's lap. "Thank you." She moved her face closer to her teacher's.

Lexa knew she should pull away, but she couldn't. "Clarke..." She whispered out.

The artist knew that this was a line she couldn't cross. She wouldn't dare to. So instead of kissing her, she hugged her. Lexa held her student, rubbing circles on her back. "I've got you."

Clarke pulled back and gently got off of Lexa. "I should go."

Her teacher stood up and softly grabbed Clarke's hand. "You can stay. Please. It's really late out and I don't want you to get hurt."

The blonde mulled over the words. "I don't know..."

"Please."

Clarke nodded, slowly. "Okay. If your sure?"

Lexa smiled. She was still holding Clarke's hand. "You can sleep in my bed." She started leading the blonde over to the room.

"Wait. Where are you going to sleep?" Clarke asked, her brow scrunching up.

"On the couch." Lexa opened the door the her room.

The artist pushed Lexa onto her bed. "No. I will sleep on the couch."

Her teacher rolled her eyes playfully. "You've had a long day. You take the bed." She patted the covers next to her.

Clarke thought for a second before sitting next to her. "Can we both sleep on it?" She asked softly, rubbing her thumb on Lexa's hand.

The brunette was surprised but covered it quickly. "I would love to, but-"

"If your uncomfortable with it, I understand." She pulled her hand away and got up. She didn't want to be a brat, so she smiled at Lexa. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Clarke, please don't. I will sleep here, with you."

The blonde smiled softly and returned to the bed. "I know that you're my teacher and coach, but you're also my friend. So if you think it's weird, I will understand. But I don't think it is."

Lexa's lips turned up, and she nodded. "Do you need clothes to change into?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah that would be great." Clarke murmured, feeling the day's activities starting to wear down on her.

Lexa threw her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "The bathroom is first door on the-" She swallowed and stopped talking as Clark pulled off her cutoff. Lexa saw tattoos on the blonde's stomach that stretched up to her ribs.

"My eyes are up here, Miss Woods." Clarke rasped out, stepping to Lexa.

"May I?" Lexa asked, her hand shaking.

Clarke nodded and grabbed Lexa's shaking hand. She led the brunette's fingers to a bird under her left ribs. "This one is for Wells. My best friend." She dragged their hands to the next bird. "This one is for Finn." She took a breath before continuing. The bird that Lexa's finger was now on, was a smaller one. "This one is for Charlotte."

"You don't have to continue, Clarke." The teacher whispered, bringing the blonde's hand up to kiss, gently.

"Only two left." Clarke replied softly. She brought their hands back down to Clarke's skin. "This bird is for Niylah."

"And the last one?" Lexa asked, seeing how Clarke paused.

The brunette almost missed what she said, it was so quiet. "This one is for me." The silhouette she was pointing to, was of a bird's wings crumpled together; sheltering itself. The other birds had their wings stretched out, flying.

"They are beautiful, Clarke."

"Let's go bed now?" The blonde asked, in a sullen mood, again.

"Of course." Lexa responded. They both changed completely. Clarke didn't ask about Lexa's tattoos, and Lexa didn't say anything.

As they got into bed, the coach's stomach fluttered. "Are you comfortable, Clarke?"

The blonde smiled, shifting so that her back was pressed up to Lexa's front. "Now I am."

The teacher bit back a whimper of lust. Instead she wrapped an arm around the girl, her hand slipping under the artist's shirt.

This time, it was Clarke who had to control her feelings. "Goodnight, Lexa."

"Goodnight, Clarke." She pressed a kiss to the blonde's hair, smiling.

~~~

Lexa woke up to a small knock on her bedroom door. "Mmm, Clarke? You were just in my bed, you don't have to knock." She grumbled.

The blonde stepped in the room. "Sorry, Commander." She laughed.

"Commander?" Her teacher sat up in the bed, stretching her arms up.

Clarke swallowed heavily when she saw the tribal tattoo on Lexa's arm. She was surprised she hadn't seen it sooner. She had seen Lexa's other intricate tattoos, however.

"Clarke?" The brunette asked again. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She coughed. "Commander because of how tough you are in class. The blonde winked and walked over to her teacher.

Lexa noticed the tray she was holding. "What's that?"

"Food. I didn't know where anything really was, so I rummaged around until I found the ingredients to make pancakes. I hope that's alright?" The artist rambled.

"Of course it is, Clarke." Her teacher softly replied. "Now sit. I want to eat."

They both sat down and began to feast on the breakfast. "Damn Griffin, these are good." Lexa murmured between bites.

The blonde just bit her lip and smiled.

After they were done eating, Clarke tried excusing herself. "I don't want to impede, so I should get back to the house. Thanks again for letting me crash here and, um, being there for me."

"The house." Lexa responded.

"What?" Clarke asked, confused.

"You didn't refer to your house as home." Lexa stated.

The blonde shook her head. "It isn't home."

"Was your house in California?" Her teacher asked.

"No." She paused. "But the people were." The blonde sighed. "But they're all dead."

"Clarke-" Lexa started but was cutoff.

"It's okay. I don't always have to be a downer. Sorry." Clarke sighed again.

"Clarke. Stop." Lexa stood up from the bed. "You do not have to be sorry. You are an extraordinary person for being able to talk about those you've lost."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa. "Damn it, Woods. You always know what to say." Clarke murmured into Lexa's chest.

"Do you wanna stay here? Or at least stay with me? We could go to the park, soccer field, or watch movies?" Lexa asked nervously.

Clarke stepped away from their hug, grinning. "I would like to stay with you, if you don't mind."

Lexa smiled. "Thank you. I was about to have a boring day. So, what do you want to do?"

Clarke bit her lip and led Lexa to the living room. "Could I have another shot at dancing?"

The brunette grinned and pulled Clarke over to the stereo. "Only if we play something more upbeat."

The blonde rolled her eyes as Lexa turned on Taylor Swift. "Seriously, Lexa?"

The coach just smirked and turned up the stereo.

~~~

"I should get back to the house." Clarke whispered into Lexa's shoulder. What had started out as crazy dancing, had me lowed down to slow dancing. Lexa put on Ed Sheeran and they both started to smile.

"I'll drive you." Lexa  whispered back.

The blonde pulled away. "I really would like to walk. It clears my head."

"That's not safe, Clarke." The brunette argued.

"I'll be fine, I promise.

Her teacher nodded reluctantly. "Alright. But text me when you get home."

The blonde giggled. "Is that your way of asking for my phone number?"

Lexa chuckled, blushing. "Yes, Clarke."

The artist went over to the door, and grabbed a pen out of her jacket pocket. "Here." Clarke started writing her number on Lexa's forearm.

When she was done, Lexa wrote hers on the back of Clarke's hand. "See you on Monday."

Clarke smiled and took a step closer to her coach. She pushed a stray hair behind Lexa's ear. The blonde stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette's cheek. Her lips lingered.

Lexa was frozen, and before she knew it, the blonde had already left, closing the door behind her.

The teacher let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

~~~

When Clarke got home, she was greeted with a note on the fridge that told her that her dad was out of town and her mom would be working late.

Clarke sighed.

She padded up the stairs to her room. Once she got inside, she sat down at her desk. _Spending time with Lexa was amazing_. 

Clarke slammed her hand on the desk, snapping herself from the thoughts. She could not open herself up again. Not completely. The blonde opened her desk drawer and picked up the bottle of anxiety pills. She popped the top off the bottle.

Clarke had refused to take them before, but she knew she need one. She swallowed it dry, nodding her head back.

She raked her hands through her hair, and rested her head on the desk. A buzzing noise startled her. She checked her phone, smiling when she read the text.

**{Lexa} Hi, Clarke. It's Lexa. I hope you made it to your house safely. Please text me when you can. :)**

Clarke shook her head, laughing at Lexa's long and almost formal text.

**{Clarke}hey ya i'm safe and shit. lol thx for spending time with me ;)**

After a few minutes, Lexa's response came in.

**{Lexa} You're right; girls who swear are hot. ;) And I am glad you're safe.**

The artist blushed, her thumbs already typing out a message.

**{Clarke} damn right i was. you know, i don't live very far away from you... we can hangout often?**

**{Lexa} I would love to.**

**{Clarke} :)**

The blonde tucked her phone back in her pocket. She had gone out on a limb to see if Lexa would want to hangout with her; or if it was just a onetime thing. Clarke was glad she'd be seeing her teacher more. She was even more happy that she was growing on Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. It was the anniversary of a tough day for me.   
> But hey! How was this chapter? Please tell me if there are any big mistakes; I wrote this half asleep. Lol


	4. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's been 5 months since I last posted... I'm so sorry!! I gave you a nice gift in this chapter though;)  
> And yes I will try to update more often!!

"Take that, bitch!" Raven screamed at the TV.

"Volume, Ray. Volume." Clarke scolded.

The tan girl rolled her eyes and proceeded to fire off a few arrows at Clarke's Kirby character.

"Shit!" Clarke yelled, throwing her controller on the ground when Kirby fell off a wall.

"Volume, Griffin. Volume." Raven teased, waiting for the new level to start. The two had been playing all afternoon, switching between Mario Cart and Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"I don't want to play anymore. You keep winning." Clarke fell back onto Raven, causing the two to topple over onto the floor.

"Reyes!" The blonde pouted as she pushed herself away from her friend.

"It's not my fault you made me fall over."

Clarke rolled her eyes and lightly punched Raven.

"Ow!"

"Weak." Clarke muttered.

Raven got up and held out a hand for Clarke. "Get up."

The artist groaned and gripped her friend's hand.

Raven took a big breath. "Clarke, what's going on?"

The blonde's eyebrows knit together. "I don't know what you mean."

The brunette ran a hand through her hair. "You seem more upset than usual."

Clarke rolled her eyes, siting back down in the couch. "I'm fine, just really fucking tired."

"If that's all?"

"It is."

There was a pause as Raven started walking towards the door. "I have my tattoo appointment like, now. You wanna get one?" She opened the door and gestured to it. "You coming or what?"

"Hell yeah!" Clarke jumped up and grabbed her purse. "Shotgun!" She sprinted out the door.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm the only one here, princess." She muttered and closed the door behind herself.

***

"What kind of tatt do you want? Raven asked Clarke while the tattoo artist was finishing up Raven's design.

"I'm getting a song title right here." Clarke pointed to her right pointer finger.

"What song?" Raven winced as the needles found a sensitive spot.

"You'll see."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Always a mystery with you."

Clarke ignored her and started walking around the tattoo parlor. The blonde never enjoyed spending time in trashy places, unlike Raven who thrived off of the smell of piss and paint. Clarke did not like the parlor. It was very shitty. However, the tattoo artist supposedly tatted up some celebrities. So, Clarke thought it balanced itself out.

A few more minutes passed and Raven's design was completed. "It looks badass, Rae." Clarke commented while pulling her tattoo idea out of her purse.

"I know, princess." The brunette grinned. "Your turn, bitch." Raven slapped Clarke's ass playfully, and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this done." Clarke whispered and leaned back on the chair as she felt an alcohol swab on her finger.

***

Lexa cursed as her foot made contact with the ball. She knew as soon as she kicked it that it was hitting the crossbar. The brunette's focus had been all over the place as soon as she got to the field. Lexa didn't want to admit it, but it was because of a certain blonde. Clarke had filled up her thoughts for most of the morning.

Lexa knew that if she didn't get her stupid crush, no, not crush. Lust. It was lust, Lexa decided. The brunette knew that the feelings for her student would go away as quickly as they had come. Especially since Lexa only knew Clarke for a few days!

The teacher decided to be done for the day. She loaded up her gear and started to drive home. After she she showered and made herself some noodles, Lexa wanted to take a nap.

Sleep soon came to her and her mind drifted off...

_"Isn't there anything I could do for extra credit? Please, Miss Woods."_

_"I'm sure I could think of something, Clarke."_

_And with that, Lexa pushed the blonde against the classroom door, shutting and locking it before sealing their lips together. Clarke moaned as Lexa's hands began to roam over her back. The brunette's hand snuck under the fabric of Clarke's shirt._

_The blonde broke apart for a second to take off her shirt. As it fell to the floor, Clarke grabbed Lexa, still kissing, and walked backward to her teacher's desk. Lexa pulled back only to attack her mouth to Clarke's neck and chest. "Fuck, Lexa!"_

_"Shh, Clarke." Her teacher licked the hickey that was just beginning to form on the blonde's collarbone._

_The artist couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Lexa's dress shirt off, buttons went flying. The blonde then sat on the desk as she slowly undid her own bra. Lexa watched with greedy eyes. "You're beautiful."_

_Clarke blushed and let her lacy bra fall to the ground. "Come here."_

_"Yes ma'am." Lexa stood between Clarke's open legs before slowly pushing her hand inside of Clarke's shorts. "Mmm... Someone is a little excited."_

_Clarke's muffled a groan into Lexa's neck, "Please, Miss Woods."_

_The brunette grinned and-_

"Oh shit!" Lexa woke up sweaty and really, _really_ horny. "It didn't even get to the good part." She groaned and hit herself in the forehead for even thinking that.

"What am I going to do about you, Clarke Griffin?"

***

"Fuck me!" Clarke screamed at the TV.

"Volume, Griffin. Volume." Raven snickered.

"Fuck off, Ray." Clarke laughed as the new game started up on the screen. "I don't understand why we have to kill the aliens. Why can't we just go live and be happy where they can't get us. There are only like, 500 of them."

"Uh, they'd have alien sex and make more of each other. Duh!"

The blonde chuckled, "I was joking, you hoe."

"Bitch."

"Boob." The blonde threw back.

"You like those too, huh?"

Clarke's eyebrows shot up before testing her arms on her knees laughing.

"OhmygodRavenIcan'teven!" The blonde's word jumble got her friend to start laughing too.

"It was a pretty good one, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Clarke finally managed to say through the laughter and tears.

Raven got a little more serious. "It's okay if you like girls. You know that, right?"

"The blonde nodded. "If course. Thank you, Ray." Clarke got up and gave Raven a side hug. "Love you."

"No homo, right?" Raven added before they both started laughing again. "Love you too."

The artist smiled. "Now, leave. I need to get to bed."

"It's only 6:00!"

"I know but I'm tired and I have to wake up for school earlier so I can talk to Miss Woods."

"Okay, fineee." Raven pouted.

***

As Clarke fell asleep, she began to dream...

_"Miss Woods? I have a question..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kept leaving comments! You are the reason I decided to finish this chapter to post. It's a little shorter than the others, but it's a good chapter;)
> 
> Guess what song Clarke got tattooed on her finger in the comments!! Lexa will get to see it in the next update, as well as see Clarke...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Btw this is my first fic... what do you think? Trash or nah?  
> Tumblr: GonaClexa


End file.
